


Bromance

by kikujin



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: 首映會出包的各種幻想。感謝我的小夥伴。其實本體是他們寫的，我只是加長 & 修飾。感謝我的小夥伴願意陪我住火星 > <





	Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I'm terribly sorry about that.  
> I hope you will excuse me.
> 
> But I love them.

01

 

剛走下台階，Hemsworth就看見原本與Blanchett談笑的Ruffalo獨自站在走道上，拿著手機四處張望，似乎在尋求協助。瞇起眼睛，他快步走向前，拍了拍對方的肩膀。

「怎麼了？」

「Chris！我的手機當機了，怎麼辦？」

抬頭望向Hemsworth的瞬間，眼睛亮了起來，Ruffalo一副看見求命恩人的模樣，慌張地將手機塞進對方溫熱的掌心中。

即使Ruffalo時常自稱是老頭子，卻喜歡拿起手機自拍，上社群網站的頻率也不比年輕人低，還聽說常常與Marvel的教父傳些神秘的簡訊。Hemsworth不是第一次見到Ruffalo求救，他稍微拿起手機，Instagram的限時直播畫面隨即映入眼中，頓時明白對方緊張的原因。

握著微微發燙的手機，Hemsworth低頭對著粉絲們微笑，一邊輕輕地按著直播關閉的按鈕，尋思該怎麼整治這支手機的時候，抬起頭來，發現Ruffalo已經移動到座位前，一邊與Hiddleston交談，一邊注意著他，還朝他招手。下意識把手機塞進口袋，帶著笑容邁開步伐。

 

 

02

 

正在欣賞他們辛苦了好幾個月的成果，突然被戳了下肩膀，Ruffalo睜大眼睛，回過頭，茫然地藉著螢幕微弱的光線辨識黑暗中的那個身影。

「關上手機！你的Instgram直播還開著！整部電影都要被播出去了！」

陌生的女性聲線語速極快地朝他低吼，Ruffalo隨即回想起自己把手機塞給Hemsworth就再也不聞不問，重重嘆氣，用手肘碰了碰身旁的男人。

「怎麼了？」

視線緊緊黏著螢幕，微幅朝右邊傾斜，Hemsworth的疑惑帶著笑意。

「……手機，我的手機。」

「……噢。」

停頓幾秒，將情緒從電影中拉了出來，Hemsworth憶起那支被他遺忘的高科技產品，而主人有氣無力地附和。

「噢。」

接過Hemsworh緩慢又謹慎地把螢幕朝下的手機，Ruffalo翻過來看見飛舞的表情符號與朝他招呼的訊息，頓時瞪大眼，不可置信地按下關閉直播的按鈕。這回降溫的手機安份地正常執行，而他確認Instagram的直播關閉之後，自動自發地刪除了他犯蠢的證據。

「謝謝。」

陌生的女性聲線緩和了許多，卻還是有些僵硬地朝他道謝。確認對方已經離開，Ruffalo鬆了口氣，將手機放進口袋裡，癱回椅子上看著大螢幕。

「你還好嗎？」

眼角餘光觀察著身旁男人的動作，Hemsworth終是忍不住側頭挨近Ruffalo，低聲詢問。

「唔，還行吧，我猜。」

語氣無精打采，Ruffalo的動作卻隨意地輕搥Hemsworth的二頭肌，試圖讓對方專注於電影上，而Hemsworth伸手揉捏他的掌心和手背幾下，就回到最初的位置和姿勢，投入電影的情緒中。為了不讓身邊的人過於擔心，即使極為驚慌地揣測Marvel事後要怎麼整治他，他還是維持著坐姿，不顯露情緒，也對大螢幕播映的情節毫無反應，只會跟著周圍大笑。

然而當天在影星不知道的角落瘋傳的一條推特是這麼寫的——

我去警告某個人看電影的時候不要用手機直播，結果……結果真是，墨鏡碎了一地。搞了半天，直播的是他男朋友，他們倆……他們倆……不說了！要氣死我！

推主沒有說明實際情況，推特上的討論卻非常熱烈，還有創作或繪畫，達到推主時間軸上的顛峰。

 

 

03

 

可以預見，Ruffalo接受訪談時，其中一個問題通常會是他在首映會上闖的禍。他自然對此做過準備，大致能回答的如出一轍，偶爾倦怠了，就會胡說八道，把鍋甩給Hemsworth。比如說，所有參與直播的網友都能見證，看電影前最後看見的是Chris，這不是他的錯。

然而Hemsworth沒有心理準備，卻總能淡定地接話。每次的答案都不一樣，還能讓人捧腹大笑。譬如這回。想起方才給主持人的回答，Ruffalo覺得自己的臉頰好像還在痠痛，他伸手揉了揉，仰頭望向身旁邊走邊小聲吹著口哨的高大男人。

「你真的很擅長這個。」

「嗯？」

「一本正經的胡說八道。」

「唔，其實我很認真。」

「很認真，你認真的？」

瞪圓眼，Ruffalo看著Hemsworth沒有流露絲毫笑意的表情好幾秒，對方才朝他揚起一個大大的笑容。緩緩彎起唇線，眼神隱隱發亮，他笑著埋怨。

「嘿，我就不能靠別的方式拿到終身成就獎，非得用首映會上全球直播十五分鐘電影內容這種理由？」

「起碼沒有任何人能模仿你的得獎感言，而且能帶上我。」

低聲笑著，就像首映會的照片那樣，Hemsworth伸手勾住Ruffalo的脖子，惹得男人不得不向旁邊跨步，才能正常地跟著前方移動，還極為困難地用眼角瞥了他一眼。

「我得把你寫進致詞裡？」

「畢竟我是索爾，對吧？」

「——代替浩克，揍你。」

總是輕易地被逗笑，Ruffalo給了Hemsworth一記輕輕的肘擊。

走在前面的主持人基本上只能聽見後面的打鬧聲，回頭一瞥總覺得哪裡不對。想了一想，維持專業的微笑，敬業地向身邊的導演挖掘任何的可能性。

「他們一直都是這樣嗎？」

「你以為我喜歡戴墨鏡？」

用著獨特的姿勢推推鼻梁上的墨鏡，Waititi慢條斯理的回覆，無視身旁那高高地挑起眉，不太滿意隱晦答案的神情。

「Bromance？」

「Bromance。」

無論真偽，這個答案在某種程度上滿足了道人長短的心思，也完美符合宣傳初期的設定。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
